Lasting Bonds
by JerryandTom
Summary: Artemis and Hestia had a friend who has disappeared over thousands of years. Now he returns as a demigod hoping to stop upcoming threat. A threat that will extinguish all life.
1. The begging

**A/N sorry about that I am new** **to this website, I think I understand now, so I fixing chapter 1 now.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does.**

 **_line break_**

Before there were life, planets, stars, even galaxies there was only chaos. A being that is in constant slumber, but wields tremendous power that he/she can do what he/she desires. It slept for millions years, but one day she/he awaken. At their waking, shockwaves echo as the being began to stir. The being took a while to fully awaken and once they had they saw were they were. They felt nothing, saw nothing, and know nothing what they woken up to.

For a unknown time they spent searching something, anything that isn't the constant nothingness in black. As they spent searching something new developed in them. It began as something small and insignificant they ignored it, but grew as time went by. This feeling that being felt was sadness, but he/she has no prior knowledge or experience of it. They held this feeling so long that it soon will explode one day. She/he has starting to feel worse as time went by they finally couldn't hold it any more they cried.

Amiss in their crying the power within them was released chaotically all around them. In time their outburst subsided they looked around themselves. What they saw brought them tears, instead of tears of sadness these tears are now full of joy. The things they saw were balls of light in many strange colors. Once they have finish admiring the bright lights. They have finally notice what they appear, for so long they were in complete darkness they have never seen their own body. They see pair limbs protruding outwards and attached to the ends of the limbs were hands and attached those were fingers. They looked downward and saw another pair of limbs seemingly holding them in place.

They moved one of their limb beside them towards moved that hand around their body, feeling what they couldn't see. They started upwards and felt something on top it was soft. They moved downward slow and gently to explore everything. They explored all around their body and felt everything they could. They found nothing else around, but only felt a constant feeling of smoothness. She/he returned their gaze to the spheres of light, they grew curious and they step forward to the spheres. They reached out towards them, they hold the sphere in their hands. The sphere emitted warmth in their hands. Their hands slowly tighten around it and it suddenly burst by their hands tightening, so much.

The destroyed sphere left residue in a powdering dust. The being was surprise by the sudden destruction of the sphere. She/he were curious of the new substance left by destroyed gathered around the substance in one of their palm of hand. They notice different materials in variety of forms. Some were in liquid, solid, gas, and a heated gas form which make up most of the new materials. The materials were rock, water, and variety of plumes of smoke. They mixed the materials, in no order, hoping something new occurs. As they finish combing the materials, another sphere has made. This new sphere was different it was not glowing or released warm. They looked around them and saw many orbs of light. For the first time since their awaking.

They smiled.

 **A/N So I finished chapter 1 hoped you liked it**


	2. A new being

**A/N Alright I realized that chapter 1 a bit confusing. Time to clear it was to be a third person point of view and Chaos is a both male and female for now. That will change soon. Also the first few chapter will be focusing on universe creating and world building. For now I will try to do dialouge and thoughts. You will know the** **difference.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO,Rick Riordan does.**

 **_LINE BREAK _**

3rd pov

 _Damit! That was the hundredth one already._ As the 100th planet was destroyed by close proximity of a star. Chaos has been getting frustrated of so many attempts of having the planets aligned with a sun. It has been apparent to Chaos that they are only good at destruction. _How am I going solve this problem? I seem only capable to destroy objects that creates new objects._ They angrily sigh as they continue on finding a solution to the issue at hand.

It also does not help the on and off sudden pain through their body. This appear in the 44th failed attempt of planet alignment, it was so sudden the pain caused Chaos to release their power to destroy at least 20 suns. Before they managed to contain their outburst, preventing any more suns being destroyed. The pain was still occurring, but it took a tremendous effort not to release any of their pain eventually faded, but continued to happen after a planet has been destroyed.

 _Well here we go again. AGGGHHHH. That one was more painful than the last one._ Chaos was right every sudden pain it became more painful than the last. Every time this happen it takes more effort not to release their chaotic energy without losing control. Again the pain faded leaving Chaos breathing heavily. They take a rest after this occurs. Their interest of aligning the planets was out of some kind of instinct. Driving them to press on despite the continuous pain. They have completing if they should continue these attempts at all, because the pain will be to much for them that they release their power destroying more suns and planets scattering around them.

The irony of Chaos's situation is that they despise their destructive power. They want to create and have everything in order, instead they cause destruction and chaos. Chaos a fitting name for them. _Well what else am I going do to theres nothing here other than those objects around me._ Chaos has reason themselves to continue on the attempts. _101 planet please don't fail me._ Chaos carried another planet near the sun, carefully aligning it so wouldn't be pulled by the sun. They applied a bit of their energy to have it rotate around the sun on its own. Sadly, like the rest it seemed that no matter how far Chaos places a planet or how much energy they give it. It seems to become erratic in their rotation and gets trapped in the path towards the sun to destroyed.

 _Well that is just great might as well get ready._

As always it comes after a planet destruction the pain appears. The pain is different now instead of exploding pain inside them. Now its a ripping sensation inside and its seems that something is trying to get out them. They have closed their eyes from the extruding pain of their body. The pain has become to much that they fell down facedown in the vacuum of space. Deaf by the pain they couldn't hear the reaping sound coming from their back. In their backside something was expelled from it. The something was revealed to be someone. It was kneeling away from Chaos, catching its breath from the effort of escaping Chaos's body.

It stood over Chaos watching her withering in pain.A bit of time of passed between these two, Chaos recovering from the release of the new person and said person peering over her. Eventually, the exposed backside healed and closed. The pain faded for Chaos and she is capable of standing. She stood up and saw the new being in front of sees a male figure emitting pure white light from his body. She approaches him and starts a conversation.

" Hello, who are you" she starts off.

" I am Order and who are you ", now named Order replies

" I am Chaos", Chaos answers him.

This meeting will change the universe forever as a single being trying to construct now has help to mold the universe.

 **A/N Again the next few chapters will focus on world building and the next chapter will introduce the protagonist. So wait a while bye.**


	3. CHAPER 3

**A/N I would appreciate people for help in the reviews. I do need help to identify what I am at when** **writing this fan fiction, because these stories do need to b good and understandable for readers. So would like criticism, but please do it in a way that isn't offensive. I do read the reviews of this story.**

 **Oh yeah Chaos and Order are huge, what should be solar systems are waist level high for them. Don't worry about that it will later on.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympus and Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **x**

Chaos and Order spent time to get know each other. Order explained to Chaos the cause of her pain and his unorthodox birth. It all started when she first destroyed a planet. This cause him to slightly awaken, because he is in the sense of the word completely opposite. She is chaos, destruction, darkness. He is order, creation, light. When she continually destroyed planets, he awaken and became desperate to escape. To have her stop, because she not only destroyed planets, but cause unbearable amount of agony to conversation went well Chaos understood the pain she caused him and felt remorse for him to experience it. Also, she felt guilt for responsible of repeatedly have him go through with so much pain. Chaos grew curious on how exactly the destruction of planets cause him pain and she asked

" Why does a planet's destruction harms you in that way", he responded," Because you destroy a bit of my domain every time you do so." His answer created another question from Chaos, "What is domain exactly?". "A domain is what we control of and if it sustain damage we lose power and feel tremendous amount of pain", he answered. "What if our domain is completely gone?", she asked. He directly stared at and responded, " Then they seize to exist, they don't die the are gone forever and there is no way for them to return."

" Thats awful, there is no method to bring them back"', Chaos said, " Yes, that is how it goes," he replied.

Order had one question for Chaos and it was why she tried to align the planets around the suns. She answered that she attends to create life, but needs to have a habitable planet to do so. Order pondered this idea for while and his interest grew.

" I do believe this will work and I would like to help with your project", Order spoked out." I would appreciate the offer", Chaos replied.

Together they worked to create build solar systems for stability for habitable planets to be are twelve solar systems in total and each has potential to have a few habitable planets, but it would take millions of years for the planets to be suitable for life. The only thing they could do is wait. They waited for a sign of life in those planets.

Eventually Order and Chaos sensed life in one of their solar system. In the many years that they spent waiting both experimented their powers. Both of them discovered the abilities to teleport in portals by disrupting the flow of pace, change their appearance, change height, and manipulate certain aspect of the universe. Both of them can manipulate the same, but they can have influence few this that the other can't. It is prominent that Chaos can only create destructive forces, while Order creates helpful forces.

The first solar system contains six planets. The closes one to the sun appears to be barren with a brown hue of its surface. The second closes its less barren than the first one, but does not seem to contain noticeable signs of life like the first third seems to be to be in a better condition than the other two, but seem to have hundreds volcanoes being active all at once. "Hm that one seems hasn't cool of and the other two seem to be glassed by the sun", Order spoked to Chaos, " It would seem so ," she responded in a dishearten voice. Order noticed and asked ,"What is bothering you Chaos?" "I hoped that life would surely flourished once the planets were align, but it seem that I was wrong," she answered.

" Chaos, life isn't created that so easily, but remember we sensed something in this solar system which means life did occur in one of these planets," Order said in hopes cheer up his only companion. " I suppose you are right," Chaos responded. They arrived on the fourth planet and were memorized at what they saw. Unlike the other three seem to be teaming with life. It had lush green grass with vast ocean of tall trees. It also contained bodies of water scattered around the land and separate masses of land from each other.

"It worked. it actually worked Oder," said Chaos after snapping out of her trance. " Yes, we should take a closer look ," Order also snapping out his trance. Chaos agreed at once. They shifted their height and appearance so they wouldn't create unnecessary damage to the planet. Once they landed, for the first time both felt small by sheer size of tree as they completed their transformation. They spent hours exploring the landscape and found odd creatures. The creatures were small and quite adorable to Chaos, but Order found them a bit annoying. He was ambushed by one the creatures landing on his head. Which caused him to panic and run around. The cute creature obscuring his vision, causing him to trip and fall. The fluffy creature landed safely, but a down supreme being laid in the ground. Chaos never laughed so hard, which made Order feel embarrassed.

"You know that planet won't always be there and its habitants," Order suddenly spoke up. " I know Order. I just wish I can do something about this," Chaos responded. Both of them enjoyed the life in the planet. They had form a goal to protect the life, but they need a way to do anything. Chaos and Order have specific domains that offer no way of helping the habitants any way.

They spent time on ways of helping the future of the habitants of other planets. Order had came up with a idea and shared with Chaos. "Chaos this would benefit our creation greatly," Order spoke to Chaos. " Order I agree with your idea," chaos responded. Order's idea was to create another being that is able to do anything. They gathered their energy and combined them. It took time to form a small figure. It finished to form a young boy with white hair. He had his eyes closed, but woke up suddenly and stared at both of them.

"Hello," the boy spoke to the ancient being.

"Hello," both returned his greeting.

"Whats my name and who are you two?" the boy asked.

"Well I am Chaos and this is Order," Chaos answered both of them.

"And your name is Nebular," Chaos give his name.

"Nebular I like the name," the now name Nebular.

 **A/N I am sorry for the late update I had internet issues. I have school so I able to update often , but I will make these longer like over 1,000 words**


End file.
